It is very common for bartenders, waiters, and other employees in restaurants and bars to be asked to charge the smart phones, cell phones, and other electronic devices of guests and patrons. Generally, the phones and electronic devices are charged in the bar area of the establishment, an area known to be wet and messy. Many bars keep various types of cell phone chargers around for this purpose, and it is common to see bar shelves with multiple phones and electronic devices plugged in for charging. In such circumstances, restaurant and bar operators become responsible for hundreds or thousands of dollars' worth of electronic equipment in a wet environment where they are required to safeguard, store and work around the devices.
There is a need to provide a cost effective solution for safely charging multiple battery packs, including USB battery packs for use in charging electronic devices. This is especially the case in restaurants, bars, and other areas in the hospitality industry, as well as in offices, gyms, exercise facilities, and other establishments where patrons or guests stay for more than a brief time and wish to have their electronic devices charged while they are otherwise occupied.
It would be useful and beneficial to have a convenient, unobtrusive charging system in such establishments that would eliminate the need to charge electronic devices in the bar area or in other areas that might be subject to theft, accident, or other mishap. The charging system could also be used in homes, offices, movie theatres, bowling alleys, gyms, exercise facilities, and other locations. When patrons or guests are in such establishments, they could charge their electronic devices while they are otherwise engaged.